Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a sensing device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a sensing device for sensing a touch slider.
Description of Related Art
Since touch sensing interface is more intuitive than traditional interface with mechanical buttons, the touch sensing interface can enhance the user experience. In recent years, lots of R & D resources have been invested in the field of touch panel, so manufacturing cost of touch panel is reduced, and it leads to more and more electronic products using touch panel as the user interface, thus further increased the demand for touch sensing devices.
In the applications of user interface, a slider is commonly used in the need of continuously adjusting the values, and if a slider function is implemented by a touch manner, it needs to get a pinpoint of the touch sensing device where the user touched. Traditional touch slider is typically implemented by multiple touch buttons, and the touch buttons are scanned in sequence to calculate a touch position of the user by an interpolation method. However, when a higher accuracy is required, an amount of the touch buttons will need to be extremely increased, which results in increase in manufacturing cost. Furthermore, in the manufacturing process of the traditional touch slider, the touch buttons must be controlled to have about the same self-capacitances, or the control accuracy of the traditional touch slider may be greatly reduced. In addition, increasing the number of touch buttons also further raise the difficulty in controlling the self-capacitance of each of the touch buttons, thereby further increasing the manufacturing cost.